<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother's Best Friend by scarletrobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698710">Brother's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins'>scarletrobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Holland, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harrison is an accepting sweetheart, I love Zendaya, Jealous Tom, Light Angst, Mentions of Smut, Might be confusing but just read, Reader is a crier, Slightly Posessive Tom, Sorry Not Sorry, This is my first archive post, best friend's sister, nothing major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the title and the troupe is pretty unoriginal but I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it today. </p><p>Y/N is Harrison's adopted sister and has had a crush on Tom as long as she can remember. Now she's in college, trying to live her best life and get over her stupid crush by going on a date with another stupid crush. However, all her plans are ruined when Tom comes home for a break from filming. </p><p>Just read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor) &amp; Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Party Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago, and then I decided to post it as my first work so that as I post more people can see that I've gotten better.<br/>I originally wrote this with an OFC but I changed it, so if I accidentally write something else, it's a mistake.<br/>I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>(Please don't copy this anywhere else. The work is an original of mine and I don't appreciate people taking credit for my work)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being adopted wasn't as horrible as they made it seem in the movies. At least it wasn't for Y/N, but then again, she had been adopted when she was a baby. </p><p>Her brother was eight years older than her, and even though she was adopted, they were very close. He was her best friend for a long time and she told him everything. </p><p>Then there was Tom. Tom was Harrison's best friend and was over at their house all the time. Y/N's first real crush had been Tom, but she'd never tell Harrison that. It was the one thing she hid from him. </p><p>So here we are, Y/N was now twenty years old and back home laying on her bed. Her best friend Maja laying beside her as they talked. </p><p>"Hey, you're lucky, at least Nat likes you back!" Y/N exclaimed, sitting up and pushing some strands of hair from her eyes.<br/>
"Ok, that's true, but never give up hope!" Maja screamed the last part, eyes squeezing shut as she burst into laughter.<br/>
"I might not give up hope just yet," Y/N mused, "because I have a date." She said quietly, looking away from Maja as her eyes widened.<br/>
"What? When?! With who?!" Maja jumped up and stood in front of Y/N, mouth wide.<br/>
"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly," Y/N said, pressing her hands on her face.<br/>
"Come on!"<br/>
'Ok! Ok! So do you remember that guy I was mad crushing on till he left to go to college?" Y/N told her.<br/>
"You mean the one three years older than you who didn't even know you existed? The one who you had never talked to and were completely head over heels for?" Maja raised her eyebrows and jutted out her hip. <br/>
"Yeah, Danny, anyway, turns out we go to the same college and we got to talking because we have some similar classes and the teachers told me he was good to talk to if I had questions about choosing a major based on those categories. Anyway, we got to talkin' and he asked me out on a date," Zaynah squealed happily, looking to Maja with bright eyes. <br/>
"Ok, hun, I'm really happy for you, but just remember, you were really into this guy before. Don't get your hopes too high ok?" Maja looked to Y/N with sympathetic eyes but the girl only scoffed. <br/>
"It's fine ok? Just a date." Zaynah nodded with her point but Maja just shook her head and began gathering her bags. <br/>
"Ok, I gotta go, college crap, what-not. Have fun listening to your brother's shitty party music." <br/>
The door closed just as a pillow hurled in her direction. </p><p>***</p><p>Harrison had come home two hours ago, and the party was in full swing. Y/N had been blasting her own music to drown it out, but Queen couldn't even cover the trashy techno blasting. She'd heard people stumble past her door, but she didn't need to go outside. </p><p>A harsh sound pierced the room when the door burst open and a man fell onto the floor. Y/N's head flew up from the book as the trashy techno got louder. The brown haired boy popped up and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Tom?" Y/N questioned when the wide brown eyes landed on her face. <br/>
"Y/N, hey, hi, sorry about that, I got shoved in here." He sounded out of breath and smiled after running his hand through his hair once more. <br/>
"I didn't know you were back in town," she tried not to blush too hard but it wasn't working very well. <br/>
"I landed yesterday and spent the day with Harry and Harrison." Tom closed the door behind him and walked closer to the bed while thrusting his hands into his pockets. "How have you been?" <br/>
"Been ok, pretty busy with uni and what-not, how about you?" She swallowed and averted her eyes to the floor, pushing some hair behind her ears. <br/>
"Filming's been taking up most of my time now, but I love it so I can't really complain." He didn't like being this awkward around her but he didn't know how to keep the conversation. <br/>
"Hey, do you remember how you guys would play board games with me, even though you were utterly clueless? Do you wanna play World Safari again, for old time's sake?"<br/>
Y/N looked up at Tom from her perch on the bed with big expectant eyes. Tom smiled and nodded, watching her jump up from the bed with glee shining in her eyes, grabbing the box and beginning to set up the game. </p><p>They finished setting up the pieces and began to spin. They filled each other in on almost everything, and by the time they got to the topic of dates and romance, the game had finished. </p><p>"So, got any guys in your life?" Tom asked, looking away and taking a sip of the water she had given him. <br/>
"Uh, I actually have a date day after tomorrow," Y/N said, eyeing him from the side and watching as his body tensed. <br/>
"Really?" He said, sounding as if he didn't believe her. <br/>
"Uh yeah, you sound as if you don't believe me," Y/N straightened her back and put her hands together between her crossed legs. <br/>
"I just can't see baby Y/N going out with a boy," Tom said, running his hand through his hair. <br/>
Y/N hated that. It felt like a low blow, and it truly made her feel like her crush on Tom was hopeless, which it probably was. <br/>
"I'm not five, ok? His name is Danny, he's sweet, funny, and very good looking," Y/N huffed and looked away from Tom.</p><p>His scoff brought her eyes back to him as she raised her eyebrows. </p><p>"I didn't need the run down on your pathetic date," Tom said angrily, getting up and shaking his head. </p><p>Y/N got up right after him and stomped closer to him. </p><p>"Hey! You're the one who asked!" She exclaimed, her breath ragged with rage. <br/>
"Yeah, well, I didn't know you had a date!" Tom mumbled something right after but Y/N didn't quite catch it. <br/>
"What?" She asked loudly, staring into his eyes. <br/>
"I said that I hate that your date isn't with me!" He screamed, making Y/N take a step back in shock. </p><p>Maybe it was the two drinks he'd had earlier that were influencing his decisions, or maybe it was just his pent up desperation, but he pulled her into his body in a swift motion eliciting a gasp from her, before pressing his lips to hers. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're A Coward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An argument ensues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She tasted like the chocolate she'd been eating earlier. He couldn't get enough. He pressed even closer to her, his warmth coursing through her, only adding to the euphoria. </p><p>Y/N couldn't believe it. She could not believe that the guy she'd been crushing on since she could walk, was kissing her. He tasted like cherry coke, and all she could do was wrap her hands behind his neck and thrust her hand into his curls, grasping and pulling slightly. He groaned quietly, mouth pressed against hers as hot breaths blew against each other. </p><p>Suddenly, someone fell through the door, quickly apologizing. Tom pulled away from her lips, his forehead still pressed to hers and looked to the side. His chest heaved with the need to breathe and he licked his lips before looking at her. </p><p>Y/N's eyes opened slowly and she looked straight at Tom. He averted his eyes quickly, running a hand through his hair before clearing his throat. </p><p>The atmosphere was tense, no one knowing what to say as their bodies slowly cooled. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, let's-let's just forget that happened, ok?" He grimaced slightly when she looked like she had just been slapped. <br/>"What? No. You can't just kiss me and pretend nothing happened." Anger mixed with confusion started to seep through her. <br/>"I can, because last time I checked, I was best friends with your older brother!" He retaliated, throwing his hands into the air angrily. <br/>"Oh! Ok! So you're gonna get jealous, kiss me, then walk out as if you didn't just do that?! You know what? Just get the fuck out douche bag, I have to think of an outfit for my date," Y/N scoffed angrily, turning away from Tom just as he scoffed, jealousy coursing through him once more. <br/>"You have fun on your shit date," he let out angrily, walking toward the door. </p><p>Y/N followed angrily, wanting to slam the door behind him. </p><p>"I will, because at least he knows how to not be a dickhead!" She slammed the door behind him just as he turned around, aggressively locking the door and stomping back over to the bed. An angry huff left her mouth and she flopped onto the bed. </p><p>***</p><p>It had been on his mind all night as he crashed on the spare bed in Harrison's room. Her soft lips finally meeting his, her hands wrapping into his hair. A sigh left his lips and he turned over, the sheets scratching against the bare skin of his stomach and back. The feel of her soft cheeks under his hands had him clenching his fists harder and an angry huff of air leaving his lips. Now he knew he wasn't getting any sleep. </p><p>He sat up, pushed the sheet off, tip-toeing out of the room and heading toward the kitchen. </p><p>As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes landed on the figure sitting at the kitchen island. A glass of water sat in front of her and she stared at it, head resting on her folded arms. </p><p>"Hey," he whispered quietly, walking over and sitting down perpendicular to her. </p><p>He sat in the same position as her, staring at the water with a ferocious intensity. </p><p>Her heart was beating wildly but it didn't show. She only stared at the glass, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. </p><p>"I'm still going on that date," she muttered, not looking to him. Tom's eyes flickered to her, not looking away for a moment. <br/>"Why?" Was all he could muster, continuing his staring at the glass. <br/>"Because I'm sick of pining after people I have zero chances with." Y/N sat up, finally looking at Tom. Her breath hitched lightly when she noticed his lack of a shirt. <br/>"What?" Tom was confused, heart beating slightly faster than before. <br/>"I've had a crush on you since I could walk. Then I saw Danny at school and I finally took my attention off of you, but I still didn't have a chance with him either. Now we go to uni together and he asked me out. I finally have a chance, and I don't want to lose it." Y/N huffed out a breath and turned away from Tom as the first tear fell. </p><p>He got off the stool, walking over to her and holding both her cheeks in his hands, slowly wiping her tears as they fell with his thumbs. </p><p>"You don't know how hard it was to watch you go out with girls, and kiss them in front of me while I smiled and awed. Ok? You don't know how stupid I felt for liking Danny when I barely talked to him. All my friends called me stupid and I felt stupid, but I couldn't help it." Sobs left her lips as her body shook softly.</p><p>Tom's heart clenched painfully, jealousy, heartache, love, all rolled together making him want to cry. </p><p>"I didn't- I've like you as long as I can remember, but Harrison and just... It won't work." Tom shook his head and Y/N pushed him back, his eyes widening in surprise. <br/>"You are a coward, because you don't even want to try! So stop, just don't even talk to me." She got up and stormed away, tears falling even harder than before. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date Night Doesn't End As Expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N goes on her date with Danny, but the real surprise waits at home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He would be there to pick her up in an hour. A beautiful red dress hung from straps on her shoulders. Black butterfly heeled boots made her slightly taller and she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. </p><p>The bell rung through the house and she took in a deep shuddering breath. She grabbed her black purse and walked out of her room, walking into the living room and meeting eyes with Tom. </p><p>"Hey baby sis, where are you off to?" Harrison asked, pushing up and sitting properly on the couch. <br/>"I have a date," she said quietly, ripping her eyes away from Tom and smiling at her brother. </p><p>Harrison raised his eyebrows while Tom looked away, grinding his jaw as he tried to focus on the TV. Jealousy set his body on fire and it took everything within him not to jump up and kiss her harder than he'd kissed anyone. </p><p>"Ok, well, bye!" She waved at Harrison and rushed away, heels clicking as she reached the door. </p><p>She threw it open, smiling when her eyes raked over Danny's body. He smiled shyly, hand running through his curls as a slight red tint filled his cheeks. </p><p>"You look amazing," he finally let out, rubbing the back of his neck before reaching his other hand out to hold hers. <br/>"Thanks, you look really good too, um, so what are we doing?" She felt shy, and hoped her palms weren't sweating. <br/>"I thought we could go dancing, then have dinner, and maybe a stroll in the park after if you're feeling up to it?" He looked over at her, bright eyes studying her features repeatedly. <br/>"That sounds great," she breathed out, trying not to let her heart beat too hard. </p><p>Her skin felt on fire while she held his hands, sparks flew in the air between them as they began to talk. He told jokes that made her laugh and she made him feel comfortable in his own skin. </p><p>They soon reached the dance hall and walked in, smiling at each other as the music began to play. </p><p>"Fair warning, I might step on your feet," Y/N giggled. </p><p>He just smiled and laughed, pulling her closer by the waist and beginning to sway. They danced around the room, spinning and twirling and laughing. An old couple smiled at them from the back of the room, reminiscing their own adventurous days. </p><p>It was probably the best date she'd ever had. He made her laugh, bought her a dinner that was absolutely delicious, and now here they were, walking back to her place slowly. </p><p>When they reached her apartment, hands clutched tight in each others, they had almost forlorn smiles on their faces. </p><p>"I had the best time tonight," Y/N said shyly, squeezing his hands softly. <br/>"Me too," Danny said, stepping closer, making her look up at him with her lips parted slightly. </p><p>He bent down, closing his eyes just as hers did, and pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, slow and sweet, not meant to push boundaries, just meant to convey love. </p><p>They pulled away almost reluctantly before whispering soft goodbyes. Another kiss, another goodbye, before they actually pulled away and she walked inside. </p><p>She leaned against the door with a happy sigh. A giggle fell from her lips and she pushed off the door. </p><p>It felt like the best night of her life, and all the euphoria within her only confirmed it. </p><p>Y/N kicked off her heels and picked them up, humming as she made her way into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of coke before heading into the living room with a sigh. </p><p>"Hi," a soft voice said into the still air, causing Y/N to jump into the air. She clutched the bottle tighter and turned to the couch. </p><p>There lay Tom, hands behind his head, biceps bulging and shirt ridden up his stomach. He looked calm, slowly sitting up and bringing his hands down to his lap. </p><p>"You need to stop scaring the shit out of me," she said, letting out a deep breath and flopping down on the arm chair across the coffee table from him. She put her legs over one of the arm rests and let out another sigh as the cold drink slid down her throat. </p><p>"So how'd your date go?" He asked, voice hard and hands clenched together on his lap. He chewed on his lip waiting for an answer. <br/>"I'm not sure I should tell you," she said almost playfully, sitting up and placing her bottle on the coffee table. <br/>"And why is that?"<br/>"Because of our... history," she paused, turning her head slightly and staring at him. <br/>"There is no 'history,'" he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. His jaw was tight and he had a serious look in his eyes. <br/>"You know what? You're right, there is no 'history,' which means I can tell you how absolutely, utterly, purely," she stood up and slowly moved closer with every word. "Amazing my date was. How it was the best date I have ever been on." She smirked as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and a sparkle in her eyes. </p><p>That's when Tom thought 'fuck it.' He didn't care any more that she was his best friend's little sister. He didn't care that his friend would probably kill him for doing this. She was beautiful, and understood him, and made him laugh and embodied everything he found good about the world. </p><p>In one swift motion, he stood up and pulled her against him. </p><p>"I don't care anymore. I can't listen to you talk about the best date when I know it isn't me. I don't care anymore." He pressed her even closer, her eyes wide and breath shallow. </p><p>Just before their lips touched, breaths mingling and eyes half closed, he whispered "But Harrison can't know." All she could do was nod before she pressed her lips against his. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Need To Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom and Y/N spend the night together, but they need to talk about what happened. </p><p>I apologize beforehand for how long this got. </p><p>(There are sexual themes in this chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so warm. His warmth just seeped through her and set every skin cell on fire. The skin on the back of his neck was soft under her finger tips, soft and smooth just like his hair, but his hair had a different kind of smoothness. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, but he shifted them to the backs of her thighs. She jumped, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist without breaking the kiss. </p><p>He moved toward her bedroom, kicking the door closed then locking it just in case. He set her down gently, pulling away from her lips softly and running his hands up her back. Slowly she turned around, lifting her hair and allowing him access to the zipper. He grabbed it and slowly pulled it down, the satisfying sound echoing in the room. The fabric loosened and the straps began to slip from her shoulders. He pressed himself against her back, feeling the shiver run along her spine. </p><p>He pushed one strap off the shoulder and down her arm, bringing his head down and pressing a kiss against the smooth bare skin of her shoulder. A quiet whimper-like moan fell from her lips as her chest heaved. Her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't comprehend anything other than the fact that she needed the man behind her. She needed him more than anything. </p><p>His lips guided smoothly over her skin, wet kisses placed up the back of her neck. He pushed the other strap down and watched the dress slip to the floor. He let out a sigh and turned her toward him. She had a shy look in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks that filled in her neck. He'd always wanted to see where the red went down to, and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. </p><p>"Do you know how cute you are?" He asked with a small smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He moved down, listening to her giggle before he bit down on a spot on her neck just below the end of the jaw. He breath hitched loudly, a moan falling from her lips as her hands shot out to grip onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. </p><p>His shirt bunched under her hands as she pulled herself to his neck. Her lips pressed to the smooth warm skin and she trailed upward with her lips as her hands trailed to the hem of his shirt. She began to push the shirt up, running her hands over the abs slowly as she sucked marks into his skin. A guttural moan left his lips and he bent his her ear. </p><p>"You're lucky I don't have to f-film for the next week, or I'd have to punish you for these." His voice was deep and out of breath making her legs quiver slightly. She pulled away and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. His breath hitched and he let his hands cup her breasts as he bent down and began to press hard kisses against them. </p><p>He sighed before pulling away and raising his shirt over his head. His hands went to his jeans and he slowly began to unbutton them as he began to walk toward her. She backed up till her knees hit the edge of the bed. She fell back against the pillows and sighed as she finally stopped bouncing. Tom climbed up the bed and hovered over her, smirking before bending down and pressing another kiss to her lips. </p><p>The night was filled with passion, and love, and acceptance. As they lay wrapped up in each other's arms, warmth coursing through them, they knew they'd have to talk at some point, but for now it was put off so they could bask in each other's presence. </p><p>***</p><p>Sun light filtered into the room through her window and warmed their skin. Y/N shifted slightly, turning to look at the man who's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. </p><p>'So he's a cuddler,' she thought, smiling to herself as she fully turned to face him. </p><p>His face was relaxed and his lips were set in a small pout. His arms were tightened around her, pulling her harder against him and pressing their bare skin together. </p><p>"Morning," she heard a husky voice whisper in her ear. </p><p>A smile graced her lips and she brought her hand up to place on his cheek. He hummed quietly, somehow pulling her impossibly closer and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. When he pulled back, their eyes met and he smiled at the bright flint shining in her eyes. A giggle fell from her lips and she pressed her face into his neck. Tom laughed, unwrapping his arms from around her and rolling onto his back. </p><p>She pulled away from his neck before letting out a squeal as he held onto her waist and her up before making her straddle his waist. </p><p>"Now that's a view I could get used to," he said with a smirk. She gasped, smacking his chest before bending down and grabbing his shirt, pulling it over her head with a sigh. She clambered off of him, falling onto the covers before sitting up and walking to her closet. </p><p>"You're so cute," he said, sitting up and pulling his boxers up his legs under the duvet. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling on his jeans before getting up and walking to her. His hands gripped her waist before they began to slide up her body. <br/>"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, pressing back against him. <br/>"I need my shirt if I'm going to leave the room to raid the fridge for breakfast." He smiled and rubbed his thumbs back and forth over the smooth skin. <br/>"Aw, ok, here," she pulled the shirt off over her head before slipping into one of her own. She turned just as Tom quietly opened the door. "Oh, and Tom, we really need to talk later." She pulled on the pair of pajama shorts and walked closer to him with a serious look on her face. <br/>"Yeah, how about I take you out for dinner tonight? Just you, and me," he leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled and nodded before letting him walk out of the room with a smile on his face. </p><p>***</p><p>Y/N waited till the knock she got from Harrison every morning filler her room. She waited a few minutes before walking out of the room and heading to the kitchen. She smiled at both boys before flopping onto a stool as if she was tired. </p><p>"Long night?" Harrison asked with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips as he raised the cup of coffee to his mouth. She raised her eyebrows at him before sighing exasperatedly. <br/>"Long night, yes but not in the way you're thinking, so pick your mind up out of the gutter." She rubbed a hand down her face then let her whole upper body drop onto the counter. </p><p>A chuckle came from near the stove and both heads turned to Tom. He just went back to cooking as she slowly turned red. Soon the smell of burning filled their noses and they all turned to Tom. He had a sheepish look on his face and he quickly turned the stove off. Y/N just laughed before standing up and walking over to him. She lightly took the pan from his hands, holding onto his wrist with the other, making sure Harrison couldn't see, and rubbed the inside. </p><p>"How about both of you useless boys go into the kitchen, while <strong>I</strong> cook something we can actually eat?" She asked sarcastically, though she knew they would take their chance. Both boys nodded and Harrison left while Tom delayed, holding her hand and pressing a kiss to her cheek quickly. "I'll make chocolate chip pancakes," she said with a sigh, watching his eyes light up with happiness. <br/>"Thank you! You are the best!" He exclaimed, pressing his lips to hers for a second before pulling away, watching her blush, then smirking and leaving, her hands dropping from his grip. </p><p>She smiled then turned back to the stove and began cooking. Soon she placed the plates on the table and they all began to eat. Tom's knee pressing into hers from the side. </p><p>"So I'm going out for dinner tonight," Y/N told Harrison, instantly shoving more food into her mouth. <br/>"Again?" He asked.<br/>"Yeah, it's important," she nodded."<br/>"Ok, just make sure you aren't late for your class tomorrow," he said, setting down his fork. <br/>"Why do you know my schedule better than I do?" She asked with a laugh. <br/>"Hey Haz, I gotta cancel on bowling tonight, there's something important I have to do," Tom said, both heads turning in his direction. <br/>"What?! Come on, man! You don't have to go back to filming for another week! What do you need to do?" Harrison had a frown on his face and his hands fell to the table. Y/N's heart rate quickened and she shoved another piece of pancake into her mouth. <br/>"Uh, I have a date," he quickly let out, wanting to smack himself in the face right after. Harrison's eyes lit up and he straightened his back. <br/>"Really," he said, stretching the 'y' with a smirk on his face as he watched Tom's cheek turn red. "With who?"<br/>"With... Zendaya!" He threw out the first name that popped into his head and instantly regretted it. <br/>"What?!" The other two exclaimed, a rapid beating beginning in her heart. </p><p>She knew that the date was with her, yet she felt almost jealous. Why did he think of her? Was there something going on between them? Was there ever something going on with them, even if he said there wasn't? Gosh, she felt like an idiot. Why was she overthinking this? It was nothing, a random name, and her and Tom hadn't even talked yet. </p><p>"Um, yeah," Tom said, taking a glance in her direction and studying her face which had lost all the blood in her face. <br/>"Since when has this been going on?" Harrison asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. <br/>"Um, well, we kissed at a party, and I couldn't get her out of my head." His eyes were set straight on hers and it felt like her whole world disappeared. It felt like it was just him and her, and though the words were simple, they meant more to her than anything in the world. "And we're going out to tonight to finally talk about things, and I really can't miss it." He finally looked away and she felt like she might finally be able to breathe again. <br/>"Wow," Harrison said, stretching out the word and huffing out a breath. "I'm really happy for you man," Harrison said, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving the lovers alone. The second he was out of earshot Tom sprang up and hurried over to her. <br/>"I'm so sorry, honestly, it didn't mean anything! It just popped out and-" </p><p>She pressed her lips against his, instantly shutting him up. Y/N pulled away just as fast and held his face in her hands. His cheeks were red and there was a sparkle in his eyes. </p><p>"Sweetheart, it's fine, I know what happened," she smiled at him with a sure look in her eyes making him want to kiss her all over again. <br/>"So we're doing nicknames now?" He asked, one eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile on his lips. <br/>"Well, depends how dinner goes," she said, standing up and walking back to her room, adding an extra sway in her hips and smiling when she heard a small groan. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Time For A Secret Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N and Tom go for that dinner and there's an awkward interaction in the middle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time for their dinner had finally arrived and she couldn't control her nervousness. What if they didn't want the same things? What if it was a one time thing? God, that would hurt, she would probably never look at him the same. No, no, stop overthinking. That was her problem, she was always overthinking. </p><p>An hour before she'd meet him at the restaurant, she took a quick shower then slipped into a silver dress, the hem falling to her thighs and making her look like a beautiful star. She slipped on her butterfly heels and smiling when she remembered what he'd said when he'd seen them for the first time. </p><p>"Your shoes are just like you, unique and perfect." She had almost died when he had said that, and had blushed and smiled for the next three days. </p><p>With a shake of the head, she dropped the thought, continuing to get ready. </p><p>When she arrived at the restaurant, she felt like turning and running. They were just talking, was it even a date? There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. </p><p>There he sat, a white button-up with the top two buttons undone and sleeves pushed up to his elbows. A blazer rested on the back of his chair and he tapped his fingers nervously against the edge of the table nervously. He looked so cute. </p><p>She walked up to the table with her hands clasped onto her purse in front of her. Her heels clicked against the floor and as she neared, the sound caught his attention. When he looked at her, all he saw was perfection. Her flushed cheeks and bright eyes made him smile, and the small tremor in her hands told him that she was just as nervous as him, easing the tension a little. </p><p>"Hi," she said, giggling a little after and making him smile even wider. "Why does this feel so nervous? We see each other all the time." <br/>"I mean, we haven't really gone on a date with each other," he chuckled, causing her to blush as she realized this was, in fact, a date. "And I think it's because we both know that we really need to talk." </p><p>The tone suddenly shifted into a more serious air and they both sat up a little straighter. </p><p>"Look, I really like you, and I have for a really long time," she began, not looking at him but her hands instead. "And when I date, I do it expecting that the relationship will lead somewhere eventually. I want a relationship with you, a serious one." She let out a breath and tentatively looked up at him. He reached forward and held onto her hands, thumb rubbing over the knuckles as he studied the snake ring. </p><p>He'd remembered how she'd wanted that ring ever since she'd turned fourteen. He'd bought it for her on her fifteenth birthday and the smile on her face had made it worth it. She'd never taken it off and it had somehow made him love her more, if that was even passible. </p><p>"I want a serious relationship with you too, but we have to talk about Harrison. I believe that we shouldn't tell him until everything is completely solidified. A month or two, three tops." He said, his hands dropping hers at the mention of her brother. <br/>"I agree," she stated simply. <br/>"What?" He was surprised that it was this easy to convince her. <br/>"I want you, and if this is what it takes, I'm ok with it as long as both of us are happy." She smiled and reached for his hand under the table, intertwining their fingers, feeling the soft skin and letting out a sigh. <br/>"I really wanna kiss you right now," he said, leaning closer to the the table only to be interrupted by the waiter bringing their food over.</p><p>When the man left, Y/N giggled, leaning closer then whispering, "I really wanna kiss you too," then leaving back and beginning to eat, leaving their hands intertwined under the table. </p><p>The dinner was going smoothly when a man walked up to the table, and when she looked up, her heart stopped. </p><p>"Danny! Hey!" She exclaimed, dropping Tom's hands and standing up to hug him. <br/>"Hey, I saw you and I thought I should say hi." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Tom. </p><p>Tom had a serious look on his face and just barely acknowledged Danny's existence, making a smile want to break out on her face, though she held it in. </p><p>"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" His eyebrows furrowed and in a frown and he turned back to her. <br/>"Oh no, I'm just having dinner with a friend, how about you?" She asked politely, looking up into his dark brown eyes. <br/>'I'm celebrating my brother's birthday with my family," he smiled and looked in the direction of a large table filled with people all staring at her. She blushed and he cleared his throat before he ran a hand through his hair. He did that a lot. "Well, I'll let you get back to dinner, it was nice seeing you again." He smiled and then walked away, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>She sat down again, looking at the hard look in Tom's eyes and trying not to laugh. </p><p>"You can't be jealous," she sated, a smirk present on her lips. "You just can't." <br/>"Why not?" He replied rather angrily, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes flamed with indignant read. <br/>"Because our relationship is secret, which means people might ask me out, and I might go on dates every once in a while to cover our tracks." He just ground his jaw angrily, making her smirk grow. "Tom, come on, people will ask you out and I'm not angry because they have the right to, considering that our relationship doesn't exist to anyone but us." She went back to her food and slowly coaxed Tom back out of his huff. </p><p>***</p><p>They'd had a wonderful dinner together and now he was walking her home, walking close enough for their hands to brush together every once in a while. They paused near a dark alley and Tom looked around, making sure no one was there, before pushing her against a wall and kissing her feverishly. His lips almost attacked hers and a gasp left her lips allowing him the access to slide his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his body against hers, her hands gripping the blazer tightly, running her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, eliciting a small groan to press into her mouth. </p><p>They eventually had to pull away for air but their bodies stayed tucked together in the alley, trying to save a moment together. After they were there for a minute, Y/N began whispering. </p><p>"This will be hard," she said, eyes closed as she pressed her face further into the crook of his neck. <br/>"I know," was all he said. I t was all he could say in this moment.</p><p>They knew it would be challenging, but if they put in the work, they would get through it. </p><p>He didn't want to leave that moment. He wanted time to freeze them there, held in each other's arms forever, heads pressed into each other's necks, biding their time till they'd be unfrozen and would have to go back to pretending that they didn't love each other. That their hearts weren't intertwined, and that it wouldn't kill them if they ever let go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. They're Just Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cute moments with Y/N and Tom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke up for her class the next morning, it felt like the world had been suddenly turned bright and happy. There was not a single cloud in the sky and yet the weather was extremely pleasant, a gentle breeze blowing through the streets. </p><p>She slipped into a pair of ripped jeans and an old band shirt, running out of the house and making her way to her first, and only, class of the day. Throughout the entire class she couldn't focus, her thoughts drifting to Tom or the night before. A sigh left her lips as she caught herself doing it for the hundredth time that hour. She shook her head then got back to writing notes, finally focusing for the last ten minutes. </p><p>***</p><p>Tom smiled when he woke up. He smiled while making breakfast, and even smiled when he had to go for an important meeting all the way across town. All that filled his mind was her. The feel of her lips against his. The warmth of her body running through him. Her laugh, her smile, the nervous way she bit her lip. He loved it all. </p><p>His fingers tapped against the table nervously, anticipating the moment he'd get to see her. Anticipating the moment he'd get to kiss her again. </p><p>***</p><p>He'd texted her while she was in class. -Come over when you're done-. A smile made it's way onto her face and she quickly replied, sending small heart emojis at the end. Tom smiled when he looked at the message. </p><p>The door bell rung hurriedly and she bounced on the balls of her feet, not wanting to be seen by any of the neighbours. A hurried "coming!" filtered through the door and it opened to reveal a shirtless Tom with a towel in his hands rubbing his hair. He stopped, smiling at her and pulling her into the apartment. She giggled, kicking the door closed behind her with her foot and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers, desperate for the feeling he'd been craving all day. His body was still damp from the shower and his lips were kind of cold, but she loved it. All the warmth transferred from her and made them both feel all fuzzy inside. She pulled away, resting her forehead against his and breathing in the fresh scent. </p><p>"You shouldn't dry your hair like that," she said quietly, an easy smile on her lips as she pulled the towel from his fingers. She walked him over to the couch, sitting him down then standing in front of him between his legs. She slowly pressed the towel against his hair and gently began drying the soft strands. He sighed softly, a small moan leaving his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist tight and resting his head against her stomach. Sleepiness began to pull at him but a small giggle pulled him back out. <br/>"I can't dry your hair like that," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. <br/>"Mmm, I don't care, just don't stop doing that," he said, pulling her closer making her lose her balance and fall into his arms.</p><p>He lay back, pulling her to the couch and turning onto his side, wrapping his legs around her and hugging her like a koala to a tree. She turned to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and rubbing his back. </p><p>"So can I call you my boyfriend now?" She asked with a giggle, not expecting a reply. He opened his eyes, sat up a little and looked straight into her eyes. <br/>"I wish you could have called me that sooner," he said, so much conviction in his voice that she teared up. <br/>"I love you," she whispered in a small voice, sitting up hurriedly. <br/>"What?" He asked, sitting up, a brightness in his eyes as he took her hands into his.<br/>"I love you," she said again, this time meeting his eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss again and again. <br/>"Thank you," he said, a teasing smile on his lips. <br/>"What?" Her eyes widened and her hands went limp in his. A laugh left his lips and he grabbed her hands tighter. <br/>"I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated, pressing a kiss to her lips after every 'I love you.' </p><p>She felt like hitting him, but she was too busy kissing him. Soon they pulled away and he pulled her back down to their earlier position. He kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear and they soon fell asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heartbreak Ensues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some shit goes down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed filled with faked dinners, afternoon naps and stolen kisses. Harrison still believed Tom was dating Zendaya, but she hadn't even been in England for a while. </p><p>Soon the time came for Tom to leave. Three nights before he had to leave, they lay in bed together. She had been able to sneak out of the house, and now here they lay in their post-sex glow, skin sticking together with sweat, hands intertwined as they tried to catch their breaths. Her back pressed against his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you a lot, my love," she said, taking a hold of his hand and bringing it to her lips. <br/>"Come with me," he said after a moment of silence, sitting up slightly and pulling her up with him. </p><p>She pressed the sheet to her chest and turned around to face him. </p><p>"What?" Her voice was light and breathy and she stared into his eyes. <br/>"Come with me! You can stay with me and come and watch me film sometimes and-and-and-" <br/>"Whoah, Tom, that's a-alot. I mean, no one even knows we're dating and I have school and-and there's Harrison, how would we even explain both of us leaving?" She shook her head and pressed her hand to his bare chest, where he held it. "I'd love to, honestly, I would, but there's so much to think about." He sighed and dropped his head, nodding and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. <br/>"I know, I know, I just wish, you know?" She giggled and nodded, running a hand through his soft locks of hair. <br/>"You know, we could tell him. It's been two weeks," she said quietly, making him look up. <br/>"It's only been two weeks, doesn't that seem a little soon?" He asked, voice just as quiet as hers. <br/>"It's only been two weeks but we've also told each other we love each other." She said, pulling her hand out of his grip. <br/>"Y/N..." he began softly, looking up into her eyes. <br/>"I'm starting to get a little tired of having to pretend like I'm not madly in love with you," she said, pulling away from him and pulling the sheet closer to her body. <br/>"Yeah well, you managed to do that for a long time, why is this any different," he said angrily, her head spinning around rapidly, her eyes wide in disbelief. <br/>"Are you fucking serious right now?" She asked angrily, standing up and wrapping the sheet around herself. <br/>"Look, you said we could have at least a month-" <br/>"And you said we could have a real relationship!" She exclaimed angrily, pulling on her shirt and pants. "A real relationship means loving each other, and not being afraid of other people. you wanting to keep this a secret tells me that maybe you don't love me as much as I thought." She had tears filling her eyes as she shoved her underwear into her bag and shoved her feet into her shoes and beginning to walk out of the flat. <br/>"Y/N! Y/N wait!" He shouted, stumbling after her as he pulled on his sweatpants. Just as she reached the door a hand shot out and tightened around her wrist. <br/>"I love you, so much, but we, her voice shook and she tried not to let out a sob. "We can't be together, unless you and I want the same things,  but it doesn't look like we do." She whimpered quietly, threw open the door and walked out. </p><p>Her hand fell from his grip and she wished he would run after her, tell her that he'll do anything, but alas, this wasn't like her favourite romance novels. This was real life, and only tears spilt from her eyes as she ran home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Guess Everyone Is Gonna Find Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything gets better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning it was bright and sunny, but she didn't get out of bed to see it. She stayed under the covers with puffy red eyes, trying not to start crying again. Her body shook with sobs making the covers move slightly. </p><p>Harrison had heard his sister's sobs the night before. He thought leaving her be was the best solution, but now that she hadn't stopped crying since the night before, he didn't know what he should do. He suspected it had to do with love, but that wasn't something they ever talked about. Through her teenage years it had been awkward, but they got through it. </p><p>"Hey Bean, you want some breakfast?" He asked quietly, walking toward the pile of duvets on her bed. <br/>"No," came a quiet voice from the blankets. <br/>"Come on Bean, you gotta eat something," he tried to reason with her but the only sound that came out was a soft sob. Harrison's heart clenched and he closed the door quietly behind him, walking over to the phone and dialling a specific number. </p><p>***</p><p>"Hey Bean, someone's here to see you," he said, opening the door wider. <br/>"Gosh, Bean, I always thought that was your stupidest nickname," came a sarcastic voice from the door. The blankets shifted slightly but no one came out. "Aw, what happened?" Maja ran to the bed and jumped onto the pile of blankets. A small 'oof' came out, but nothing else. "Ok, older brother to depressed Ariel over here, we're gonna need every Disney princess movie ever made, like three tubs of chocolate ice cream and... I need you to order some pierogi's from the Polish place down the street." Maja shooed him off then rushed to pull the covers off the girl. <br/>"I'm not in the mood," came a small voice. Maja pulled her up before wrapping her arms tight around the girl. Sobs wracked through both of them and a tear fell from Maja's eye at seeing how broken her best friend was. <br/>"Hey, hey, sh, it's fine. Look, tell me exactly what happened, and let's see what we can do," she said in her Y/N's ear. <br/>"There's nothing we can do, it's-it hurts," Y/N fell into sobs once more and clung onto her best friend.</p><p>Maja calmed her and waited till the emotional girl wanted to speak. She petted her head slightly, feeling the sobs slowly calm down till they dissipated.</p><p>"Um, so you remember the night that Haz had his party? Tom and I, we kissed," she began, moving to sit right in front of Maja. "Then I went on that date and when I came back we ended up having sex-" <br/>"Wait, hold up, what!" Maja screamed, Y/N jumped and pressed her hands to her mouth. <br/>"Hush! Haz can't know! Now listen! So the next night we went out to dinner and talked. We were dating and we said we'd keep it a secret, but last night," tears began to fall from her eyes again but she hastily wiped them away. "Last night he asked me to go with him for a little while, during filming, but there a lot of stuff, and Haz didn't even know. So I said we should tell Haz, but he didn't want to and I felt like maybe he didn't love me as much as I did him, so I think we broke up." She finished, tears now falling from her eyes though she didn't sob, just cry and cry. </p><p>A knock sounded on the door but only Maja turned to look at it. </p><p>"Haz, you can just bring the stuff in," she said with a sombre voice. The door opened but Harrison didn't walk in. Tom's eyes were aggressively puffy and red as they on the girl who looked just as devastated as he did. <br/>"Haz isn't here," he croaked out, his voice rough making him swallow, yet Y/N still found it to be beautiful. Everything about him would forever be beautiful to her. </p><p>Y/N's head snapped to look at him and she didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, she was insanely happy to see him. On the other, last night was her most painful memory and she couldn't just set that aside. </p><p>"I know you're really angry with me, just-just please hear me out." His hands were limp at his sides and he seemed extremely dejected. "I am so sorry, for-for everything. I-I love you, and I know you love me! Please, I only have two days till I leave, let's make the most of-" <br/>"What?" Came a voice from the door way. All three people in the room turned to the door where Harrison stood, plastic bags in hand. Y/N wiped her tears in a hurry, rushing off the bed as Harrison turned around, walking to the kitchen. <br/>"Harrison, wait!" She chased after him, heavy footsteps ran behind her and soon both Tom and Y/N were standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Harrison. pace around the kitchen island. "Harrison, please, listen-" <br/>"How long?" He simply asked, stopping his pacing to look at them. </p><p>They both had dejected looks on their faces. Tom stood right behind her, his front pressing into her back. His hand came up to rest on her shoulder in the silence. </p><p>"How long?" He asked again, louder this time. <br/>"Almost three weeks," she said softly, reaching her hand behind her to hold Tom's. They both squeezed each other's hands, trying to share what little strength they had. <br/>"You've been dating for three weeks! Three fucking weeks without telling me, what- I can't even believe this. I-" <br/>"We love each other Harrison!" Tom exclaimed, chest heaving from the outburst. </p><p>Both men stared at each other, then Harrison looked to his little sister. </p><p>"You love him, Bean?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, she pressed her face into Harrison's chest. <br/>"I love him so much, Haz," she sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am."<br/>"Sh, sh, it's ok Bean, I'm happy for you, I just wish you'd told me." She nodded against him before pulling away and wiping away the flow of tears that wouldn't stop. <br/>"Now stop crying Bean," he pushed her toward Tom with a smile, watching as she ran into the smiling man's arms and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. </p><p>She loved him. She loved him so much, and it felt like her dreams were coming true. </p><p>He loved her. He loved her so much, and to finally have her in his arms felt like a dream. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>